


The Stars Above Us

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Regulus confesses his deadly intent towards the Dark Lord to his lover. However, he first makes absolutely certain that Rabastan will not remember the night, no matter how hard he tries.





	The Stars Above Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, the sex in this fic makes absolutely no sense when looked at from a critical medical standpoint. But, then, they _are_ wizards, so... *shrugs*   
>  Basically, I wanted to write some porn and this is what happened. :)

Rabastan smiled as the world spun before his eyes. The stars above blurred, blending together in a mass of swirling patterns.

“Merlin, this is good shit.”

A soft chuckle beside him had Rabastan turning to his left. He immediately began blinking his eyes as the world swayed. Floating along on the high provided by whatever Muggle shit was coursing through his veins, he couldn’t find it in himself to be worried about the state of his eyes. Or his mind. The colours before his eyes swirled, mixing into brilliant patterns before trailing out. It was a few minutes before he could focus enough on the man beside him.

“Wha’s so funny?”

Regulus chuckled again. “ _You_.”

Rabastan frowned. He could only just make Regulus out in the darkness of Grimmauld Place’s backyard. It was just light enough for him to see the pipe as Regulus raised it to his lips again.

“You’re as high as a fucking kite, Rabs.”

It was true. There was no point in denying it. Rabastan was used to taking wizarding drugs, not Muggle ones. Whatever this was that Reg has stolen from his worthless, Mudblood-loving brother, it was having a strong and immediate effect on him. He blinked a few more times.

“Tha’s a pro’lem?”

His mouth wouldn’t work properly. It seemed to not bother Regulus, however. Rabastan watched as Regulus took a deep swallow from a large bottle he had brought out to the backyard with them at the start of the night.

“Gonna share?”

Regulus sighed. “I shouldn’t. Last night on Earth and all.”

Rabastan frowned again, his brain unable to process the meaning of what he had just heard. “What?”

Regulus turned towards him. Warmth spread through Rabastan’s chest, spreading out to his limbs. He hadn’t even had to stop to consider the request when Regulus Black had propositioned him a few months earlier. Young, aristocratic, and hot as hell. What else could Rabastan ask for? His eyes travelled down Regulus’ body, taking in the clenching of his fingers around the neck of the bottle.

“I’m leaving, Rabs.” Regulus sighed, his breath mostly smoke from the Firewhisky in the bottle. “I don’t know if I’ll be back.”

Rabastan’s foggy mind tried to catch up with what he was hearing. Reg was leaving? _Him_ , or leaving in general? Before he could voice the question, Regulus raised the bottle and took another deep swig.

“Oi! Gimme that.”

Rabastan snatched the bottle from Regulus’ lips, spilling the whisky down Regulus’ front. A disappointed groan had Rabastan grinning. Rolling to his left, he shoved Regulus’ hand away from the spill before leaning in to slurp it up. Starting at Regulus’ collarbone, Rabastan licked his way along his throat. Reg’s skin was salty beneath the smoky whisky flavour, causing Rabastan’s body to tingle in response. He knew that taste so intimately that it was impossible for him to not react to it. Sliding up so he was hovering over Regulus, he continued his way along the soft skin.

“Rabs…” His name was a soft sigh on Regulus’ lips. “ _Fuck_ …”

“‘s the idea, yeah.”

Rabastan levered himself up onto his elbows and immediately regretted it. The world around him tilted wildly, causing him to close his eyes and groan. His forehead hit the grass beneath them as he tipped forward.

“You gonna fuck me or throw up on me?”

Taking a deep breath that seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever, Rabastan forced his eyes open. He was lying facedown on top of Reg, his nose pressed into the dirt. Shoving against the ground allowed him to slide back up so he could brush his face off, then lie down on top of Reg properly. Nuzzling into Reg’s throat, he sighed.

“Good shit, Reg.”

Regulus’ hands ran down Rabastan’s back, sending shivers straight through him. He arched, his hips moving against Regulus’ thigh.

“It’ll be even better if you can get it up enough to actually fuck me, Rabs.”

Before he could even consider responding, Rabastan found himself flipped over onto his back. His hands gripped onto whatever part of Regulus he could reach as the world spun again. Yanking, he pulled Regulus to him and smashed their mouths together. The groan Regulus responded with was swallowed between them as Rabastan’s tongue entered his mouth.

Hot smoke. That was what Regulus tasted of. _Firewhisky_ , Rabastan’s mind supplied, reminding him that there was a bottle of the stuff somewhere nearby. Breaking the kiss, he flung his hand out, searching the grass beside them.

“Looking for this?”

Rabastan blinked rapidly as Regulus sat up and took another deep swig from the bottle. The light from the stars seemed to swirl around them in the darkness, illuminating Regulus as he drank. Regulus willing gave up the bottle this time when Rabastan reached for it. Tilting his head back, he finished the bottle off with three mouthfuls. Warmth spread rapidly through him as he huffed smoke out his nose.

“Rabs?”

Rabastan had to blink Regulus into focus. Even then, it was more like watching him through a very foggy filter. Sitting on Rabastan’s hips, Regulus seemed to sway along with the pinpricks of light from the stars that still floated lazily through the air around them. He was beautiful. Everything about him from his pitch-black hair, to his strangely grey eyes, down to his Quidditch-honed thighs, and long, thin cock just screamed ‘sex’ to Rabastan. Running his hands slowly up Regulus’ thighs caused the pinpricks of light to dance before his eyes. He smiled.

“Y’gon’ do somethin’ while y’up there?”

He added a thrust of his hips, just in case Regulus didn’t understand what he was getting at. Rabastan didn’t actually hear the spell Regulus muttered, but the itching of the grass beneath him told him that he was now naked.

“Gon’ fuck you, Reg.” A quiet chuckle sent a tingle through Rabastan again. “‘s’not funny. ‘m horny.”

The pinpricks of light danced again as Regulus moved. Swirling around and around swiftly, they created amazing patterns in the air. Rabastan watched them avidly for a few seconds, wondering whether he could catch them. They seemed to explode when a wet, hot heat engulfed Rabastan’s cock.

“Ohhh…” Sparks seemed to crackle over his cock as Regulus sucked him. “Oh, _fuck_ …”

Whatever it was that he had been taking the entire night must have some kind of effect on his cock, he figured fuzzily. The dancing lights returned a few seconds later, moving frantically as the sparks shot through him. Reg had always been a perfect cocksucker. Whatever drugs he had stolen from his brother, however, made it all even better. Reaching down, Rabastan gripped Regulus’ hair tightly.

“Yeah, Reg… tha’s… tha… Mmm.”

He didn’t want to close his eyes. The swirling lights seemed to help him along, hardening him further as Regulus brought him higher and higher. Arching his back, he stared up into the night sky, his mouth open and panting. The stars swirled, pulsing in time with Rabastan’s heartbeat. Gripping Regulus’ hair tighter, he thrust upwards, enjoying the dual sensation of the stars swirling around him and Regulus sucking on his cock. The pinpricks seemed to explode around him again when the wet heat left his cock.

“Wha–?”

“Fuck me, Rabs.”

Lying on the grass, Rabastan watched blearily as a Regulus-shaped blur moved on top of him. A spell was muttered just a moment before a second, much more welcome heat engulfed his cock. Rabastan groaned when the dancing lights returned.

“You won’t remember tonight, Rabs. I’ve made sure of it.” Regulus moved excruciatingly slowly on him, but it was still enough for the sparks to ripple along Rabastan’s cock. “So, I don’t mind telling you: I’m going to murder the Dark Lord.”

Rabastan hummed, the lights flickering back and forth around Regulus. Running his hands up Regulus’ thighs, he let out a groan.

“No one mistreats something that belongs to the Black family, Rabs. _No one_. No matter who they are or how important they think they are.” He paused to swat Rabastan’s hand away from his prick. “I’m going to take his Horcrux from him, Rabs. He’ll die a mortal man.”

“You… Mmm… _You_ b’long t’ the Black family, Reg.”

Rabastan was only half listening. The sparks shooting through his cock as Regulus moved combined with the swirling of the stars around them was nearly doing his head in. Jerking his hips upwards, he tried to get Regulus to move faster. Regulus chuckled again.

“You can mistreat _me_ all you like, Rabs.”

Rabastan didn’t know what it was he had said that caused Regulus to increase his pace, but whatever it was, he knew he had to remember it. The dancing points of light swirled rapidly as Rabastan approached orgasm. He still was too afraid to close his eyes, in case the stars disappeared. Staring as they moved in a complicated dance around Regulus, he bit down on his bottom lip.

Regulus threw his head back when he finally grasped his own cock. Rabastan watched, seeing him as though through a frosted window. Rocking and bouncing on Rabastan’s cock, sweat beaded on Regulus’ skin, and slid down between his collarbones. The stars swirled around him, highlighting his eyes and throat as he panted raggedly.

“Come on, Rabs… Come on…”

A heated pressure was building rapidly in the base of Rabastan’s spine. He reached up, but couldn’t grasp anything. Regulus was too far to reach without sitting up, and he knew he was incapable of even that. His mouth opened as the pressure built. A high-pitched sound reached his ears, but he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. The stars twisted and spun, tightening around them.

“Come, Rabs. Come.”

The stars exploded. Rabastan’s head tilted back as the sparks that Reg had been creating on his cock finally tipped him over the edge. His body pulsed as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through him. A hot splash of liquid hit his chest before Reg landed on top of him. With a last pulse of heat, the stars blinked out, taking Rabastan’s consciousness with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> ** Feedback **
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
